1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an assembly apparatus for attaching decorative pieces to electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Decorative pieces are widely applied to electronic devices for improving appearance of the electronic devices. For example, decorative pieces for forming a logo generally need to be attached to a shell of an electronic device. However, in assembly, the decorative pieces are difficult to be correctly positioned on the electronic devices manually.
Therefore, an assembly apparatus for attaching decorative pieces to electronic devices is desired in order to overcome the above-described problem.